Run Baby Run Don't Ever Look Back
by xxwaitingxforxthatxmomentxx
Summary: Katie/Naomi, Emily/Naomi. Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Emily and Naomi need out of Bristol prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

"**KATIE!"** I heard her scream again. I was sat outside and I could still hear them, my sister always seemed to be able to make Naomi scream her name way too well and I wasn't happy about it, I was jealous naturally. Naomi was tall and gorgeous, she was everything I wanted and she was with my brainless and hopeless sister who she'd been with for too long in my books, mind you, as soon as they started dating it had been too long then already. You can probably tell that they're not my favourite couple at all and our mother and father hate them both together, they can't cope with their main, and in the spotlight daughter being bisexual at all but our little brother, he loved it, he loved every second of it as did all the guys that ever saw them. I wasn't comfortable sitting in my own house anymore, never mind sleeping in my room because I can just imagine how many times they've been at it whilst I've been out at JJ's or at Effy's. Me, JJ and Effy seemed to hang out a lot more, I think it's cause we were the ones with all the mental problems, that's if they don't mind me thinking that. We all go to the psychiatrist's on a Friday and our appointments were all after each other as we all found out so we ended up just waiting up for each other and going out afterwards and having a laugh. We all seemed to understand each other really unlike everyone else who never really got on that well with us because of our heads, minds and thoughts and I don't blame them, if any of them knew of the thoughts that went through my head, they would be very disturbed and worried about me, well they most probably would be.

After hearing another loud scream, I decided that I would go around to Effy's and talk to her over a nice glass of Mango juice. I remember the first time me and JJ went around there and he got locked on and he needed Mango juice and Effy had some magically in the fridge, it amazed me at how many people actually buy the stuff and now we're all addicted to it, although when it's just me and Effy we do mix some vodka with it, it tastes rather nice actually and it really calms you down if you take some mighty Calming, truth spilling super STUN! Pills along with the drink, if you do that then you truly are buzzing for a time to come.

I rang the doorbell and she answered the door immediately, she must have not actually been doing anyone or anything for once for her to answer the door that fast.

"**Hey Emily"** She said cheerfully. Why was she so happy?

"**Hi, you seem cheerful"** I said, trying to raise the sentence as a question but failing she just pulled me inside and nodded her head before closing the door. We went up to her room and sat on her bed.

"**So why you here then EmsEms?"** She asked me.

"**Naomi. Katie. House. Screaming. Orgasms**?" I said quickly, shivering as the thought of it went around in my head. My voice was more disgusted when I mentioned about the orgasms though.

"**Emily, give up on Naomi, I know you like her and everything but she's with your sister and that's how it's got to stay."** She warned me.

"**That's not the reason I left. I just don't really want to hear my twin getting it off with a girl to be honest, I don't want to hear my sister having sex, screaming or making someone else scream, it's rather uncomforting to be honest."** I reasoned, why the hell did she have to be like that about the whole situation and honestly, I thought she was in a nice and happy mood, well I must have been wrong. **"You're obviously just going to get annoyed at me so I'll just fucking leave okay, saves you chucking me before you complain"** I yelled, I'd flipped. I knew I should've taken my medication this morning but oh well; it's what she was going to do anyway. She looked at me in shock, not expecting me to flip. I got up and walked out with the door slamming shut behind me. I went to the nearest shop and bought two bottles of Vodka, that's right, me and Katie were going to get drunk and have a laugh when Naomi had gone because she never stays for that long after they have sex, she claims that she has things to do and then Katie comes and talks to me. I put it in a plastic bag and start to walk home, I walk in and sit downstairs and thankfully, there's no more screaming. I'd just taken my jacket off when they both came downstairs. Katie opened the door and kissed Naomi goodbye and closed the door after her. She came over and sat with and sighed.

"**What's up Kates?"** I asked her gently.

"**It's Naomi, It's not the same anymore, she just doesn't stay with me anymore, and she always leaves, claims that she has somewhere to be or something to do."** She said quietly. I pulled out the vodka and gave her a bottle; she nodded thanks, unscrewed the lid and took a long drink of it before swallowing it all down in one. She sighed again but this time it sounded more like a sigh of relief.

"**I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't love me?"** She asked me.

"**I'm sure that she does Kates, but I don't know, maybe there are problems at home or something like that, you never know."** I say to her as I think logically. In all honesty, if this wasn't my sister, I'd be hoping there were problems at home and that they would lead Naomi to break up with her and be with me but this is my sister so I can't think like that. We both sat in silence and drank the rest of the bottles slowly. I went to put the bottles in the kitchen when I heard a sob, I put them down on the counter and tried my best to do a run towards her whilst being tipsy and thankfully I made it, I managed to ease myself into sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug. A minute later we were led down on the couch still in the hug with me playing the protective sister for once, I love Katie to bits, but she can be annoying, I'll admit that but she's still my sister and I'll always look after her. She was a real mess, we ended up talking about all sorts of things before we both drifted off to sleep lying on the couch as we were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

I woke up that next morning with Katie still lying on the couch next to me, hugging me and holding me in my sleep. I could see where she had cried because of the eyeliner that had run down her face. There was a bottle of vodka in between us and one on the floor. I knew that the vodka would've saved and helped everything and everyone. Last night, I actually saw Katie as I used to, as a person who had feelings and not just a robot who wanted sex with everyone, it was weird seeing that and it was weird to know that the girl that I thought was an angel had managed to break my sister. I guess that people aren't always the people that you think they are and I guess that you only realise that when they do something to someone that you truly care about.

"**Morning Katie"** I said to her as she woke up. She groaned and got up, lazily dragging herself over to the kitchen to make a coffee for herself, yes just herself, not me. I'm nice to her all last night and I get nothing in return, I guess it must've been the drink and her state of her mind making and letting her be nice to me. I've learnt by now not to really expect anything from Katie. I followed her and started to sort out my own coffee. I made it and then sat back down on the couch drinking it slowly, mulling over my thoughts at the same time. My thoughts were mainly on Naomi and Katie though, I mean what exactly would happen if Naomi turned up at the house, would Katie just fall back in her arms and pretend that nothing happened and that nothing was wrong and that she thought everything was okay or would Katie actually kick off and start a fight or an argument. As much as I'd love them to break up, I don't think I'd be able to cope with Katie being upset about it constantly, it'd make me just want to go and hit Naomi, it really would because isn't a sister's love more important than someone that you're actually in love with?

I looked over at Katie and she seemed to be staring at the phone in her hand that was blasting out some stupid song that made it obvious that Naomi was calling, as it was the tone that was set to go off only when Naomi rang. She stared at the phone with a disgusted look and slammed both the coffee mug and the phone on to the table and walked upstairs to our room, with every one of her steps getting louder as she started to storm up the stairs instead. The phone stopped for a minute then started again so I picked it up.

"**Not a good time. Leave her alone"** I said in the harshest tone that I could muster, hoping that it would make Naomi not ring Katie again for a while and she didn't, I didn't hear that phone ring again but even if it did , I didn't know what I would have said or done.

"**Ems?"** I heard her say before I ended the call. It seemed as though she said my name with a glimmer of hope and joy in her voice or maybe that was just my thoughts and my own wishes getting to me. I left the phone downstairs and went upstairs so that I could actually get ready to go to college. Me and Katie were both finally ready so we set off and walked all the way, we like to walk when we have things to talk about. We don't talk to each other; everything just stays silent apart from the sounds of birds singing and cars rushing pasts with the occasional horn beeping in frustration at another car. I had a bad feeling about today and that feeling was made definite when we finally got to college and there was a tall blonde girl stood there looking directly at us.

"**Great that's just what I need."** Katie said in an angry tone and walked over to her, stopping to tell her just **"fuck off" **and then carried on walking by. Well, that's their relationship maybe going down the drain. I walked on after her until Naomi grabbed my hand.

"**What's her problem Ems? What did I do wrong?" **she asked me. What a stupid question, and there was me thinking that Naomi was actually clever, how wrong I was in the end.

"**What did you do wrong? Are you thick? You never see her unless she tells you to, you don't stick around after you've had a good screw, you never text her back and for some reason you only ever call at the bad times which are your fault because you make them bad for her, she doesn't even think that you love her anymore, or that you do but just not as much as you used to, so for god's sake sort yourself out, or just leave her because I'm sick of it"** I ranted at her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and it's not making me feel bad at all, I couldn't care less at the moment, I care more for my sister right now.

"**Why are you so bothered?"** She asked me.

"**Because I'm the one who has to help her, save her, sort her out and talk to her about all of her problems that only seem to revolve around you, I'm the one who has to keep her safe from the world and doing stupid things when you and her aren't so good… but in a way I'm glad that's it's her and not me"** I said angrily but opened my eyes wide in shock and terror when I realised what I had added in at the end, I hope she doesn't catch on that I want her.

"**W-wh-what?"** She stammered.

….FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

"**Emily… what was that?"** She asked me nervously. Shit, she heard me. Fuck, I'm screwed, what if she tells Katie? Katie will kill me, literally, or she'll just kick the shit out of me. She'll probably do that anyway if she's still mad at Naomi.

"**Nothing, got to get to class bye"** I mumbled quickly and ran off into the college and into my lesson and sat in my seat behind Katie. She turned around and told me to sit with her, I was confused about why she wanted me to sit next to her and then it hit me, Naomi was in this lesson and usually sat next to her. I nodded and took her seat, it felt different sat here, away from my usual seat and it made me think as to whether Naomi would show up and if she did, would she sit in my seat? She'd have to, there was no where else to sit, but I had the feeling that she wasn't going to show up. I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out of the pocket of my shirt and read it.

_**Ems, you need to tell me what that was about. Tell Kates I'm sorry. Xx**_

"**Naomi says sorry by the way"** I whispered in Katie's ear. She slammed her fist down on the table.

"**Don't mention her Ems, just don't."** She replied through gritted teeth. I wasn't going to say anything more. God, she's really hurt Katie. She's so screwed, and Naomi probably has no idea what she's got coming. Katie doesn't take being hurt very easily and she doesn't ignore things either. I sigh and look at the work and listen to the teacher droning on.

In honesty, at the moment I wanted to strangle Naomi for what she had done but at the same time, I wanted to walk out of this class and find her so that I could hold her, be with her and kiss her but that would be wrong to do so. I mean, I'm sure that I love Naomi, I really am sure of it but she's my sister's girlfriend. Well, she technically isn't when I think about it because Katie will not stand for this, she will definitely end it with her, I'm sure of it. I sighed again as I heard Katie's phone vibrate in her bag, I knew it was Naomi and so did she. A minute later mine went off again, for god's sake, she is getting a bit annoying now, but I'm getting attention from her at least, makes me feel special even if it is for the sake of Katie. I'm just the messenger I guess.

_**Me and you, we really need to talk Ems. I mean I really need to talk to you. Meet me outside the lockers?**_

I'm intrigued as to what she wants to talk about; she must be really heartbroken with Katie refusing to talk to her. I raise my hand and claim that I'm ill and I must leave, Katie looks at me and shrugs, she's not even in the mood to question what I'm doing, god, Katie is really screwed over this. I walk out and find her at the set of lockers around the corner from my lesson.

"**What do you want?"** I say angrily. **"I'm not going to be your messenger for you to Kat-"** I was cut off by her lips pressing on mine, I was against the lockers, she tore herself away.

"**I can't stand it, I can't"** She said before leaning back in and this time, I kissed her back. I finally knew what it felt like to kiss Naomi, it was soft, loving, gentle and hot all at the same time, and I felt right, so very right like I never have done before. I melted in to the kiss. She pulled away and looked at me in shock.

"**So it is what I thought it was" **Naomi said to me, calmly.

"**So it is" **I admitted to her.

"**So… miss me that much that you have to go kissing the girl who looks exactly like me pretty much? Gonna try and mess her around too Naomi because it's all your good for isn't it?!"** She yelled. Katie. Fuck. She always turns up at the wrong times and it's then that I realise that Naomi has just cheated on my sister with me, her girlfriend's sister; I knew that we were both going to get something bad for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

"**So Ems… I thought you were supposed to be the sister that cared for me, you know, like you did the other night? Been planning this have you? I bet this has been going on for a while hasn't it, you're both little cheating traitors."** She said to me in a harsh tone. Tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them drop.

"**And you Naomi supposed to be the loyal loving girlfriend. Miss me that much that you had to go for her? Or do you just want to mess us both up? I bet it was you who started it."** She yelled at Naomi. Naomi just looked emotionless, I noticed that she was stood more towards me and stood in a defensive manner. This was not the best time for her to do that.

"**To be honest Katie, I never wanted you, I've always wanted Emily, but I never knew that she felt anything about me. I never set out to do this, I was starting to feel something for you when I thought I never would and then Ems slipped up today and mentioned something and I was upset and I wanted to talk to her and then I kissed her, twice. This is the only time it's happened"** She replied coldly. She just told Katie that and she had no fear in her voice. Katie's eyes went wide and she just stretched her arm out and punched Naomi in the face. Naomi just looked at her and stood even closer to me, we both thought something was going to happen.

"**Emily! Don't fucking come home, I don't want you there, stay with her because I'm not doing. We're over."** She yelled as she walked off. Naomi sighed a sigh of relief and I just looked at her.

"**Happy now Naomi?"** I asked her angrily. I had just lost my sister, my best friend.

"**I love you Ems. I never wanted to be with her, I was with her because I thought I couldn't be with you. I couldn't stay with her after anything we did because you were there and I thought I'd slip up"** she said before starting to cry. I immediately felt bad, she really meant it. I hugged her and held her as she just broke down in tears on me.

"**It'll be okay, it'll be fine for you"** I said to her. It was the truth; at least she has a home to go to. We were silent for a few minutes before she spoke up.

"**You have no where to stay do you? You can stay at mine, we won't do anything, and I'll sleep on the floor and everything. I don't want you with no where to go especially since it was my fault anyway"** She mumbled. I said a quick yes, it was better than nowhere.

"**You are not sleeping on the floor. It's your house"** I said to her and we walked back to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

The walk to Naomi's house was quiet, very quiet; in fact it was way too quiet. I decided to start a conversation.

"**So… who do you live with?"** I asked her generally. The truth is that I knew nothing, I didn't know where she lived or who with or anything like that. It was always Katie who obviously knew the stuff like that.

"**My mum, and like fifteen other people. Communal living or some shit. My mother's idea of saving the world day by day, she's a freak, a cliché"** she replied quietly.

"**Oh, should be fun. Take it she won't mind me staying over tonight then?"** I asked her.

"**No, she doesn't even notice me half the time to be honest**" she replied again but this time a bit louder. She turned to me and gave me a weak smile. I felt awful for her, I didn't know what she was upset about, me yelling at her earlier or the whole Katie thing.

"**You are aware, if we hang around with all of them lot, they won't be happy with what's happened, you know they all love Katie and not us. Cook will make remarks and comments but he won't be pleased, none of them will."** She said.

"**That's what your upset about isn't it?"** I asked and she nodded. She has a good point, they all will have a problem and I know it but it's not going to stop me.

"**It's not going to stop me hanging around with them, they're not my best friends or anything, they're loose friends who we drink and get high with and we're off our heads half the time anyway so it can't be that bad and also, Katie can get fucked. She made it clear that she's not my sister and even though I care about her, I can stop. I can ignore her and forget about her. She only has friends because they all want to fuck her."** I ranted. Naomi nodded her head again and stopped outside a yellow house. Wow it's a yellow house, I've never actually seen a yellow house before, and this was interesting.

"**Naomi? Is that your mum waving at us?"** I asked her. She looked up and raised an eyebrow and gave another weak smile.

"**Yeah, I told you she was a freak**" She said strongly and led to me to the front door and inside up to her room. **"My mum won't even check on us, this is my room and she knows it, mine and mine alone and that's how it will always be and she knows that. In fact, she's never actually been in here I don't think, well not when I've been in or when I've just come back"** she said, I think she said that as a meaning to the fact that we can talk about anything and not be disturbed or we can do whatever we want and she's not really going to come in and stop us drinking or smoking or whatever else. I nodded at her. We sat down across from each other, cross-legged on her bed. She got up straight away to put music on, I listened to the sounds of a band that came on, I was intrigued and I liked it a lot, it wasn't the sort of music that you got in mine and Katie's room, this was Naomi's different music. This was one of the ways that she was different. It seemed to really reflect the mood, it was uplifting but depressing at the same time, and she came back to the bed and sat back down.

"**I always loved you Ems, always. Since the first time I saw you, you for me were the meaning of love at first sight, it's been like this for ages now and I'm sorry I didn't take this chance before. No offence to Katie or anything, but if I knew you liked me months ago, if you did like me months ago then I could've been so much happier and I know it"** she said to me, looking me in the eye. I smiled.

"**I've loved you since I first met you too, and I wish I'd told you before you and Katie happened, every time you came around to ours I was so happy and then I remember you were there to see her."** I replied.

"**I'm sorry Emily"** She told me, pulling out a bottle of vodka from under her bed, unscrewing the cap and taking a large drink before passing it to me. This was going to be a night to remember.

"**Me too Naomi, me too"** I said back to her before taking a drink myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

I woke up that next morning in Naomi's bed, in her arms wearing one of her t-shirts. She was playing with my hair and I could feel her soft breathing on my neck. I turned around slowly and caught her lips with mine and kissed her gently. I pulled away and saw her mouth break in to a large smile, and this caused me to smile.

"**Did we do anything?"** I asked her nervously.

"**No Emily, we didn't, we just drank a lot and you were a bit all over the place so we went to bed, honest"** She said to me.

"**It's okay, I believe you"** I replied and then laughed. I kissed her cheek.

"**Ems?"** I nodded. She took my hand and started to trace shapes on the back of it. **"Can we just stay like this for a bit?"** She questioned.

"**Yeah, for a bit"** I replied and snuggled up even closer to her and she moved her arms around me tighter, holding me safely and I had never felt safer in my life. I closed my eyes as I rested in an angel's arm. The next thing I know, I'm being gently shaken awake.

"**Emily? Come on its 3oclock. You've went back to sleep at 9, come on, get up**" She said gently whilst laughing, I blushed. As if I fell back asleep, it's easy to fall asleep in such warm and strong arms with a comfy body to rest against. I yawned and got up. She had got showered and changed I was guessing as she looked as fresh as anything.

"**Can I have a shower?"** I asked. She just looked at me in shock.

"**Why do you need to ask? Go ahead. It's through there, to the left"** She said pointing to her bedroom door. I was about to walk out when I turned back around. **"I love you"** and then I turned and walked back out.

"**You too"** I heard faintly. I showered quickly and got dressed into yesterday's clothes because I didn't feel like going home in Naomi's clothes. I walked back in her room and she smiled at me.

"**Now come on, let's go for a walk, I'll buy you dinner" **She said to me. She was very cute so I agreed. We walked out of the house and walked half way down the street.

"**Emily?"**

"**Yes?"** I replied.

"**Is it alright if I… can I, can I hold your hand? I mean is it okay with you because we don't have to or anything I'm just asking"** I nodded and smiled. I had Naomi Campbell stuttering on her words. She was so adorable, I can see why Katie felt strong for her, she took my hand and I felt immediate warmth and it felt right, our hands fit perfectly. I saw her bite her lip out of the corner of my eye, it was obvious that we had both waited a long time for this. We stopped outside a café, and then went in and like she said, she bought us both dinners. We ate and talked about a lot of things and everything was just perfect.

"**Sorry to wreck everything but I'm going to have to go home and Katie isn't going to be pleased and I want you to come so I know I'll be okay but I know that you can't because you'll just fight and my parents would probably kill your or something stupid like that."** I said to her miserably. She sighed.

"**I know. Get some stuff and come with me, stay with me, just live at my house, my mum isn't going to care and it makes it easier for you, until you can go back if you ever want to"** She said to me**. "If that isn't going too fast, I mean we are only friends and that I know"**

"**Okay"** I said, interrupting her. She looked at me and smiled and before I knew it we were walking to mine to get some stuff. I tried the door and it was locked, I took my key out and opened it quietly, I told Naomi to wait around the corner so Katie wouldn't see her if she was coming back from somewhere. I walked around the house picking up stuff that was valuable or that I wanted and clothes and other necessities that were mine and put them in several bags that I had retrieved. There was only two or three backpacks full. I could easily fit the clothes I actually wanted into two bags and everything else was in the other bag. I had a lot of small stuff, I wrote a note explaining that I was leaving until things sorted themselves out and that I would be okay. I left it on a table downstairs and picked my iPod up before leaving, I was not leaving that at all. I walked out and locked the door. Naomi walked over and took two of the bags off me. Putting the smallest one into her own bag that was always attached to her person, and put the other bag on her other shoulder and we walked back to hers, to the new place that I would call home for a while. I sighed in relief, but I did wonder what Katie would say and think when she read that note, what my parents and James would say and think too but for once, it wasn't that big of a thought in my head, it was more of a small one. I smiled and took Naomi's hand once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

We didn't hang out with the gang for a few days because we just stayed at Naomi's house instead, spent all day talking and listening to music, sorting my stuff out and just relaxing. We drank a bit and had some spliffs every couple of days. I met her mother and see seemed nice, we had nice conversations if I was up before Naomi on the few occasions. We talked about a lot, we mainly talked about Naomi though about what she can be like and she was thanking me for making her happy and saying that she was happy to let me stay here for however long and that she liked me better than Katie. When she told me I laughed a lot, I wasn't used to people saying that.

"**Yeah, I mean I don't understand where you get this from, both of you, but I actually agree with some of it"** I said to her mother, Gina and Naomi walked in and kissed me on the cheek before yawning and sitting on a chair.

"**We're going out today. Effy called."** She said to me. I nodded and got up and she got up after me, we said goodbye and walked out. She took my hand and we walked to where we were meeting them and let go of each other's hand. We walked in to their view and they all turned to look at us. Freddie leant over to Cook and suddenly Cook laughed. I could feel Naomi's anger rising up but she carried on and tried to ignore. Effy was smirking and JJ just looked like JJ. Panda and Thomas went back to talking between themselves and Katie just looked over with a look of disgust on her face.

"**Oh here they come. The happy fucking couple!"** She yelled. I shook my head. Katie could never just be a normal person, there always had to be something I guess. She was jealous about the whole situation and I could tell by the way her voice was and how she phrased it.

"**We're not a couple Katie. We're just friends, that's all okay**" I yelled at her and I felt my heart sink as Naomi looked upset at that statement. Katie just looked at me and turned away. Eventually everyone stopped being dick heads and talked to us a bit and after two hours of this behaviour and awkwardness, me and Naomi decided to leave for today and maybe come back some other time. We said goodbye and went. We got back home and sat down in her room and she was quiet.

"**Ems, I don't want to just be friends. I want you to be mine, I want to be able to hold you and call you mine, will you let me, and will you be my girlfriend?"** She asked me and I could hear a tremor in her face. She was scared of what I'd say. I smiled and pounced on her and kissed her deeply, passionately, I kissed her with every emotion and every bit of strength that I had in me.

"**Of course"** I replied when I pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **_Run Baby Run, Don't Ever Look Back._

**Author: **

**Characters/Pairings: **_Naomi/Katie,__Emily/Naomi._

**Rating: **_K_

**Category: **_Romance/Drama._

**Spoilers: **_None._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Skins or the characters, just the storyline. xD_

**Summary: **_Prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You._

**A/N: **_I decided to write the prequel to Home Can Be Anywhere because I thought it would be interesting to have the whole back story in there._

It had been a few months now since me and Naomi became official and started dating, none of the group were happy with it but I guess that they just coped with it or tried to ignore it whenever we were there because we did say to them that we weren't going to stop hanging around with them because of Katie.

We were both walking under Naomi's umbrella because it was raining, but it wasn't a nice calming and relaxing rain, it was that horrible and heavy rain. I'd be surprised if any of the group got Katie out of the house to be honest, the sight of rain made her sick or something stupid like that, the girl worries about her hair and face way too much to be true. We met them under a bus stop and talked to them for a while about how everything was and how bad the rain was.

"**We don't want you here anymore"** Freddie said to us before turning away from us.

"**Your sort isn't welcome here with us"** JJ confirmed angrily. I could feel Naomi getting mad, I looked at her and danger flashed in those usually calm blue eyes and it took everything that I had to hold her back.

"**God, Ems, can't you keep her under control. I always could, must've been something about me and not you yeah?"** Katie said to me with her usual smirk etched on her face. Naomi was still putting up a good fight wanting to punch her but unluckily for her, I was actually rather strong when I wanted to be. She sighed and gave up eventually.

"**You wish Katie, you fucking wish**." She yelled. She looked at me in her pissed off manner so I grabbed her hand and dragged her away. We stopped when we got to the bottom of her street.

"**Nai, I can't stay here anymore, not in Bristol. I don't fit, I mean, we don't fit anymore, this place isn't ours anymore, we don't belong here, I need to leave or we need to leave"** I told her strongly. I couldn't believe that I was making her choose between what she had here with college and family and memories or me.

"**Come on, let's get out of here then"** She replied to me and we ran to her house and started to pack our small amount of stuff up, we left a note for Naomi's mum and left, getting on the next train that went somewhere, somewhere away from here where we could be free.

_**Mum,**_

_**I've left Bristol, or maybe as you're reading this I am leaving, I am not sure, as you are out probably trying to save the world again in some strange manner as usual. I'll ring you when I and Emily find somewhere okay. Just don't worry, go mad and call the police, I know what you're like. From Naomi and Emily.**_

_**---------------------------END!**_

**SEQUEL WILL BE NAMED: Home Can Be Anywhere When I Am Holding You.**


End file.
